


A Kiss From A Rose

by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4/pseuds/TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: Takes place of Episode 64 of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Akiza has finally to revealed her feelings for Yusei. R&R please! YxA 4ever





	

The dark signer war is over and the signers won. New Domino City is connecting to The Satellite.

One day, Akiza is visiting The Rose Garden in New Domino City. The red, purple, pink and white roses are really beautiful and Akiza loved them and she smiled at them.

"The rose garden is so beautiful every day. I wish I can share this with someone I've cared about, helping him and... love him," she thought.

She closed her eyes as she thought her first and second duels with Yusei, about her signer mark that she connected with the Signers and Leo and about Yusei. She didn't notice someone walked in here because she's in deep in thought about Yusei. He put his hand on Akiza's shoulder gently.

"Akiza."

"Huh?"

She opened her and turned around to see Yusei, smiling at her.

"Oh, Yusei. I didn't noticed you're there," she said very surprised. "You scared me."

"Sorry. I was trying to find you and Luna told me that you're in the rose garden," he admitted.

"So, you were trying to find me?" Akiza asked.

Yusei nodded.

"But I wasn't upset about anything," she said. "Uh, Yusei?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I... tell you something?" The former Black Rose asked.

The dark-haired Signer looked at her and smiled. "Of course," he said. "You can tell anything, Akiza."

Akiza sighed.

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you for freeing me from Sayer and The Arcadia Movement and got got over with my past as The Black Rose," she admitted.

"You're welcome about that," Yusei said.

"And I owe it to you and everyone that I ever pushed away," she said.

"What're you saying?" He asked.

"I've let my powers get the best of me my whole life and because of that, I hurt you, my parents and a lot of people," she said.

"Akiza, it's over," the Dragon-Head Signer said. "You're not that person anymore."

"Right. Now I have a chance to use my powers for good. I've full controlled my powers. I've spent my whole life trying to figure out where I finally belong now."

She takes off her right glove, revealing the Crimson Dragon's claw mark on her arm.

"Having my mark doesn't make me a monster or a witch. It makes me special to me," she explained. "I'm a singer and so are you, Jack, Crow and Luna."

Yusei smiled a little as Akiza put her glove back on.

"Yusei..."

"Hmm?"

"The strongest, kind and caring person that I knew is...you," she said. "Thank you for getting my life back together. You're more important to me."

Akiza's red blush showed on her beautiful face.

Yusei smiled at her.

"And you're important to me, too because you're the most beautiful person," he said.

"And I'm trying to say to you, Yusei, that I... I love you."

The lead Signer continued smiling at her.

"I love you, too, Akiza."

Her eyes filled with tears when she smiled back to him, she began to cry.

"Oh, Yusei..." Akiza sobbed.

Yusei takes off his right glove of his arm, wiping Akiza's tears off her face.

"Shh...Akiza,... please don't cry," he said. "I'll always be there for you and I cared about you."

"And you cared about me too."

Then, Yusei and Akiza kissed passionately as they closed their eyes. Their kiss is really beautiful to them.

At last.

The shooting star and the beautiful rose are finally together!


End file.
